The Springfield and his Elder
by DC Diff
Summary: Just read and find out. Even if you hate it, leave a review. a little ooc-ness
1. The Child teacher and his old assistant

**Hey. So this is my first story. Hope you like it. Flames welcomed. But please. Add a reason why you don't like it. Not something like. BOOOOOOO YOU SUCK. GO SLAP YOURSELF WITH A DILDO. YOU SUCK. Anybody who does say something like that...Umm..Well there probably retarded if they told me to slap myself with a dildo...READ AND REVIEW. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE.  
**

* * *

"Grandpa, where is Mahora academy anyway." Negi said To a tall blonde/grey haired Man.

"Oh Negi..Grandson. You're an Idiot." The old man said while putting his hand on Negi's shoulder. "W-what." Negi looked towards the old man with tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. "Your graduation sheet said 'teacher in japan'. So Mahora Academy is obviously in Germany. Obviously in Germany." He said Sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that Grandpa Naruto." Negi said looking down, realizing his small, but stupid, mistake"It's no problem kid. Let's just get on the plane." Naruto said grinning while holding up 2 plane tickets.

"Right."

* * *

"Well where here. Negi lets go. We need to meet the headmaster." Naruto said as both he and Negi got off the little train they took to get to the academy.

"Right grandpa. Lets go." Negi and Naruto started to walk towards the building, but stopped once they heard the voice on the loud speaker **"Attention all students. This week is 0 late attendances. Any late attendances will be rewarded with detention." **

"...Why the hell would they say 'rewarded' with detention." Naruto said, Obviously not caring that since he was soon going to become a teacher along with Negi soon he'd have to be there earlier than the students.

"Agh! Grandpa where gonna be teachers to! We can't be late!" Negi grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him towards the school. "C'mon Grandpa, Where gonna be la-Agh!" Negi began, but looked towards Naruto while he said that and accidentally ran into a student.

"WHAT THE HELL KID." Asuna said as she grabbed the bump that she got from getting knocked over and falling on her head.

"I-I'm sorry miss. I-I didn't mean to-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME ." Asuna said as she picked Negi up by his head

"B-But."

I DON'T CARE KID. I HATE LITTLE BRATS LIKE YOU." Asuna started to shake him up and down by his head when Naruto decided to interrupt. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped threatening my grandson."

Asuna looked towards the direction she heard the voice and saw an old man, looked to be about 6"5 and had spiky blonde hair, but you could see some grey hair near the tip of his hair. He had noticeable muscles but they weren't bulgy. But the strange thing about his looks is that he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and had a singlepurple eye and a singlered eye. He was also wearing a normal black business suit.

"..Um..Ok..Konoka let's. Go." Asuna said obviously intimidated from the his height and muscles. After saying that Asuna dragged Konoka away from the man that gave off a strangely intimidating feeling.

"...Grandpa..What was wrong with her." Negi said looking up towards Naruto.

"...I don't know and I don't care. Lets go and meet the headmaster now."

* * *

(AN:Okay. I enjoy writing this so far but I started writing the whole conversation between the headmaster and Negi/Naruto. But I just got bored from writing that so I'm just gonna say that they had that whole conversation and that now Naruto and Negi are in front of the door to the class. I really don't want to wright that conversation. We all know what that conversation was. just imagine it without Asuna/Konoka. And Naruto is going to the assistant teacher. Sorry about that. Continue reading)

"Well Negi. You ready." Naruto said standing in front of the slide door

Negi looked up towards Naruto and hesitated. After a short moment of thinking, Negi slowly nodded and said. " I am Grandpa Naruto." Naruto smiled and said. "Than let's go." As Negi opened the door, Naruto, knowing about the eraser, reached for it fast enough to catch it, but no so fast as to raise suspicion.

"Horrible. Just horrible." Naruto Walked towards the desk and stepped on the rope while he walked slow enough so that all the arrows passed by and the bucket before he even got to the spot where the first arrow landed. "That's the flaw. Now than...WHO THE HELL DID THIS." Naruto's eyed started to glow and his head enlarged when he yelled this.

The whole class pointed towards Fuka and Fumika.

"...Okay. It was a horrible prank. You suck at pranks. Horrible at them. Especially if this is the best you can do. Hey Negi you can come in an introduce yourself now." Negi, who had been standing there since Naruto grabbed the eraser just nodded and walked in and stood in front of the desk. "U-Um. I'm Negi Springfield Uzumaki. A-And I Am going to be your Homeroom teacher for the next 3 terms."

...

...

...

...

"KWAII"

"HE'S SO CUTE."

"Is he really going to be our homeroom teacher!"

And cue hell breaking loose

* * *

**I really just wanted to get this story out. So if you don't like it because of it's length or it seems rushed...That's Because it is. but I promise it will get longer and better starting like. Next chapter. But if you like the story idea. Than please review. And can you guys give me ideas on how to make this story better...Well it is only the first chapter so you can't actually say much yet...REEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. What the fuck is wrong with old men

**Well...How bout them racist people...Even they review. You should too.**

**BY THE WAY you can already probably tell, but in mt story, Naruto is just a crazy old man. There's more to him. But at the moment just a crazy old man. I'm not the best writer .  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mahora academy. The birds where chirping, the sun was shining- "I saw what you did! I knew there was something wrong with you! What are you, some kind of superhero!" Oh yeah. And a 14 year old school was about to find out about Magic.

"Asuna, do you realize how much crime there is in the world...Yes, Negi is defiantly a superhero." Naruto said watching as Asuna pushed Negi up against a tree in the small forest she dragged them all into.

"SHUT UP YOU SARCASTIC OLD BASTARD! AND YOU *points at Negi* I saw you do that magicy..stuff!" Asuna yelled.

"I'M NOT A SARCASTIC OLD BASTARD...I'M A DOUCHY OLD BASTARD." Negi looked up at his grandfather and started hyperventilating. "Jiji! What are we gonna do! Once people find out I've revealed magic, I'll be punished! Turned into an Ermine!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Your gonna be punished. I mean, this girl who** just learned about magic** is going to the magic councils **hidden location **And tell them about your magic. All your magic. Including your memory loss spell. I see how that's gonna happen. Even if the news spreads, it will take a few months to get to the council." Naruto said the last part under his breath. Negi started panicking and stated. "I know and we can't do anything about it."

...

...

"Why did it just go silent." Asuna asked looking towards Naruto and Negi. Naruto simply put a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet.

...

...

"OH, jiji, I forgot, I know the memory erasing spell." Naruto nodded, knowing he would say that. "I'm sorry Asuna but, I'm going to have to erase your memory!" Negi Stood up straight and pointed his staff towards Asuna and chanted a spell under his breath than shouted "VANISH." Instead the flash of light both he and Naruto where expecting to shoot out, there was a giant gust of wind that blasted all of Asuna's cloths off.

"...Wow...I thought you said you where a gentlemen. Not a perv." Negi started yelling denials at this statement.

"Hey, what are you 3 up to out here." Said an orange haired man by the name of Takimichi Takahata.

"..Hiii..HIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAA."

"That escalated quickly."

* * *

"Well, I'll be going, things to do." Naruto said to Negi and Asuna in a different part of the forest.

"I'm really sorry Asuna. I tried to erase your memory. But it looks like I erased your cloths." Negi said, suddenly taking an interest in the ground.

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF YOU ERASED MY MEMORY. He saw my woolen bear panties." Asuna said, crying anime tears up at at the end. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Asuna pushed Negi up against a tree and said in as threatening a voice as she could. "So..Why did a little mage like you come all the way here anyways. And as a teacher no less."

* * *

"Well. Would could a mental old man do in a school for 14 year old girls..Did I really just say that..Why the fuck am I talking to myself..Well your not crazy if you talk to yourself, or if you reply to yourself..Your crazy if you interrupt your own conversat-shut the fuck up...I confuse the shit out of myself a lot...Its fun being an old fuckin bastard" Naruto continued walking down the dirt road in the forest, eventually stumbling upon a small cottage in the forest. "A strange dark cabin in the middle of a forest. Wait, my common sense is tingling. Its telling me to stay away...Fuck that shit, I'm going in."

He started walking in. Ready to punch the shit out of anything that pops out and try's to kill him.

...

...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. A BLONDE MIDGET. I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE."

Naruto ran out of the cabin as fast as he could, screaming, in a random direction.

* * *

**You can probably tell, but this is a bit of a crack fic. Also...I'm really sorry, but I just can not right a long chapter. once I get to a decent moment I just couldn't continue and it ends up short.  
**

**No flames. only criticism with a reason**


End file.
